An Earth's hero story
by Ultimate Veggie
Summary: Goku savior of the earths life through his own eyes after all the battles just liveing with the day to day crap of his life.....will he find a way out of his dulldrum existance?
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer:: I don't own dragon ball z…yay!!!!!1 that's done with now I don't gota say it again for a while!

                                                 A Earths hero story

                                    Chapter 1 A Typical mourning

            I woke up that mourning feeling a little out of shape, my muscles feeling like weights a around me. I stared at the ceiling for a few minutes wondering why I was so used up. I turned my head to see the clock on the dresser showing 11:30 AM. Outside my bedroom window I could see Gohan and Goten training. My two boys were excellent fighters and could go very far in there lives if they kept with this kind of training everyday, but that was getting harder and harder for them to do. I sighed and sat up " I wish chichi wasn't so hard on them about school work….". I shook my head having gone through this argument time and time again with her never getting anywhere. "There going to grow up to be just like Bulma at this rate".

 I yawned as a raven haired pajama clad beauty "Goku…it's about time you got up" she said as she sat at the end of the bed giving me a cold glare. "Im sorry Chich I don't know why I overslept like that ….I can barely remember last night….do you.." she cut me off "Goku hun last night was a tiring night for the both of us…that's all Iv'e got to say now get up and get dressed Videl will be here any minute!" she nearly hissed. I squinted my eyes and shook off the out of shape feeling with a small rush of adrenalin.

 I hoped outta bed and rushed over to the closet where I took out my favorite Gi that chichi always had ready for me every' mourning because I hate dressing up in anything less than that. After changing I instant transmitioned to the kitchen table. My stomach was growling like a bear and just like every day right in front of me was a menagerie of breakfast delights from French toast that's was heavily buttered and jammed to all the local breakfast cereals mixed together like trail mix, the drinks on the other hand were very few just a few gallons of milk and orange juice, but just then I didn't really care much for a drink anyway. 

As I ate my fill I heard small foot steps come up from behind me "Goten I don't think it's a real good idea for you to be in here" I said my mouth crammed full of food so it was kind of hard to understand what I said in the first place. Then I heard chichi vice boom from the hallway "GOten!?". I turned back to see what she was screaming about when my lil chibi ran like the wind out the door with a box of cookies. Chichi stormed after him screaming things like "Give that box to me you lil trouble maker!" and  "Your rooms a hell hole clean it now! Or no play time with Trunks for a week!". I sighed to myself thinking "I hope he never changes" then I went back to eating forgetting the painful screams of the last few minutes. 

After I had finished my meal I sat on the couch in the living room. I wanted to train with my boys but Goten was a prisoner in his room and Gohan was waiting for his new mate to come to our house. As I sat there I almost wished the earth were under attack these peaceful times were the pits, all I could do was sit at home watching the grass grow. If it were up to me like it used to be then there was trouble around I would be out with my friends like Krillin or Yamcha at a bar in north city." Damn there lucky single with out a care I the world" . 

If you were wondering Krillin and 18 parted ways when 17 came back she said "I don't think we can be together anymore Krillin ….. I was crushed when I though 17 was dead and I thank you for the support over the years and the chilled that you helped bring in to this world.. but I think it's time for me to move on and live the life that I lost when 17 was taken from me by cell…" . . Nobody has heard from her since. Krillin took her leaving quit hard though, locking himself in his room at Kami house, busting up all the old family photos and frankly any thing that had to do with the blonde android herself. All he had was his little Marron well at least for a few years before she was taken by child care services and put I a foster home Roshi had called them once Krillin started to blame everything that was wrong in his life on her… thoughts were sad days for him indeed.

There was a knock at the front door I had been so wrapped up in thinking about Krillin and Yamcha that I never sensed Videl drive up to the house. I opened the door slightly and I whispered " Videl chichi has been in a bad mood all mourning and I'd be grateful if you and Gohan rushed out of here, than stay and chat" . Videl nodded as I opened the door fully to let her in. I watched as she ran off to Gohans room and disappeared though his bed room door. "Oh please Dende please let them get out with out chichi noticing" I prayed in my mind.

Sure enough almost instinctively chichi rushed to Gohans room and they were doomed….

Authors note:: well umm this is umm kakarot and ummm well I hoped you liked it so far @_@ cuz I don't know where I came up with it in one hour ^_^;;


	2. Goku's escape from Chichi

Disclaimer:: I don't own dragon ball z ::sigh::

                                    Chapter 2 An Escape From The Every Day

            I winced as I heard Gohans bed room door slam as Chichi barged in on my eldest son's privacy. I guess my warning didn't mean much now. I could pick up a few things from the hall way like " Videl,  what a surprise! Your early!....Gohan you can put something more appropriate on a Gi just wont do!" I heard her demand as her little control freak part of her started to take hold "But MOM!, Were only going to the park! I don't need to get all dressed up for that do I? I shook my head and took advantage of this opportunity to make my own escape.  As I slipped out the front door I started feeling really bad for Gohan, his first date being messed up like this; but then again my first wasn't so great either.

            Once out side I made a run for it fadeing in and out as I ran. About 45 miles away I stopped and caught my breath "Geeze I am out of shape. This kind of thing used to be a breeze..". Then something caught my eye, a capsule car with Yamcha at the wheel and Krillin in the passenger seat. I was overwhelmed with joy as they drove up. "Hey guys! I was just thinking about you earlier" I rubbed the back of my head like I always do when I feel a lil embarrassed. "Goku!!!"  Krillin hoped outta the car and jumped on top of me. I fell over from his weight and smiled warmly at him. "Hey buddy how come you never come to the city to hang out?" he questioned. I looked to the grass "well i…umm you see chichi" Yamcha cut me off "Say no more Goku I understand the girls been possessive of you since you two were lil kids so im guessing she wont let you go anywhere with out her along?" Yamcha grined. I nodded sadly " Wait…Goku if that's true what are you doing al the way out here alone?" Krillin tilted his head in confusion.

 "Well I just got a chance to slip away that's all heheh..".  "Goku you crack me up!" he laughed playfully punching me in the left arm. "Ouch!" I yelped. "Buddy? ….did that hurt?" Krillins eyes widened "well Krillin I haven't trained in like 4 years.." I sighed heavily " Goku you need a brake from her and the kids don't you?" asked Yamcha. "hey yeah I know a great dojo in north city its got great equipment to keep you in shape!" Krillin cooed. "I duno you guys… Chichi might not like that" I frowned. "Chichi smechi, Goku you need this I know you do I can't see you like this my super strong, save the world a million times buddy".  

They both nodded to each other and then to me grining. I thought about what Chichi would do to me and the kids once she found out I was missing, but right then and there a lil bit of my old courage came bubbling up. "Sure! Guys I'll do it! I wana see the world again and train till the day is out and I wana beat the bad guys like I used to, Please tell me there are bad people in north city!". Krillin nodded "buddy there is so much evil in that city that we don't know what to do with it haha" he laughed in a way I haven't heard in years. "Then it's settled we leave immediately!" shouted Yamcha in a commanding yet cheerful tone. "Umm by the way guy what are you doing out here in the first place?" I blinked confused. "Well buddy we were coming to se you for a surprise visit we've missed ya ton's!" Krillin said as he got in the back seat of the capsule car. I sat up front with Yamcha "So were going strait to the city?" I asked. Yamcha frowned " we cant go back yet Goku we promised Bulma we'd make a stop at capsule corp before heading back….". My eyes light up "You mean it! I get to see G'eta again! It's been years Chichi won't let him near my house and he was my best sparing partner next to Krillin". 

For the next few hours it was fun as hell. Talking about the old days and what crazy stuff Krillin and Yamcha had been doin with all that damn free time. "Hey Goku you know that skitzo girl Tien was with for a while?" asked Krillin. "Launch?" I answered. "Yeah her she umm sneezed one day and man was her blonde side in a bad mood she went on a rampage in East city and was arrested and thrown in jail for life but Tien and Choutzu broke her out and now there all fugitives" said Yamcha with a chuckle. I frowned "What so funny about that?, Tiens a good friend of ours." Both Krillin and yamcha glared at me. "Good friend huh? Well would a good friend up and leave yeah when you're life was just ruined!" whined Krillin. "Aww damn it Krillin I don't want you to start another sob story about how you and 18 were soo in love and blah she was telling you off man!" Yamcha pouted.  "Tien must have had his reasons guys' I know he's not like that!" I said defendingly. 

We were silent for most of the rest of the ride; I guess defending Tien was a bad idea but, oh well. I could see the huge dome that was Capsule Corp off in the distance and my heart was racing I could feel the power of my G'eta from here so that could only mean one thing…..

Authers note :: Whooo boy! now I'm stopping that right here a Vegeta,Goku meeting needs a whole chapter to fully take it in!! lol. Anyway's how did you all like that unexpected meeting and what do you think Chichi's gonna do when she gets wind of this? =D


	3. Saiyan Reunion

Disclaimer:: My Dende this is not fun to say over and over hmm maybe if I try with my eyes closed….j fi nie ufn dhe …. Well that didn't work lol okay here go's the real one I don't won Dbz k done sayonara disclaimer!!

                                                            Chapter 3 An Saiyan Reunion

            As me and the guys drove up the pavement that led to Capsule Corp my excitement grew and grew. "Goku are you feeling okay you look a lil tense" asked Yamcha with a frown. I smirked the way my Veggie would have "I'm fine Yamcha don't worry about me ….drive faster!!!". I stood up a yelled out "Veggie I'm comeing!!!!!!" Krillin and Yamcha looked at me in surprise. "Buddy I haven't seen you like this since we were kids...and were only going to see Bulma…I wasn't thinking about seeing that "all to himself prideful prince, that will remain nameless, that did not do anything to comfort me when….18 left … and" Yamcha cut him off "Krillin!! I'm dropping you off right here and leaving you stranded if you don't shut up about you fucking wife I've heard this outta you a million times and I just can't stand another word about it!" I could se Yamcha was really frustrated, he was breathing real heard and sweating bullets and Krillin well he was mumbling to himself about 18. 

            As we came up to the front gate I could see the place was alive with many people going this way and that. "I hope Bulma's in so we can do this and get out" groaned Yamcha. I gave him a pouty look "But Yamcha!! What about G'eta!! I wana talk to him!" I whimpered. Yamcha glared at me "You know Goku you're almost starting to bug me as much as Krillin does when he talks about his damn wife… what's your obsession with seeing Vegeta anyway?". I looked away from him with a slight blush of embarrassment "Well….umm..it's just that I haven't seen him in a few years and .." I thought quickly of something to get me outta this conversation "And what Goku?" Yamcha looked at me confused. "Heh maybe he misses the **Physical Contact that he had with Vegeta back when he was saving the world from disaster" sighed Krillin. I not being that smart didn't catch what Krillin meant my "Physical Contact" but it was enough to satisfy Yamcha.**

            Yamcha parked in one of the VIP parking spaces and I ran out to the front door. "Hey Mr. Security man! Could you open the door please!?" I called out excitedly. A short stubbly balding security guard walked up to the door on the opposite side. "Hey are you authorized to be here you don't look it" he said looking over my Gi. "It's okay Goku's with us" said Yamcha flashing a pass at him. "Hmm well if you say so… but im going to keep my eye on your friend something doesn't seem right about him" he said with a snort before unlocking the door. "Thanks but really Goku's an okay guy and a personal friend or you boss so if you know what's good for you buddy don't try to mess with our visit!" growled Krillin. " I don't care Krillin he can do what he wants as long as we get to see Vegeta at the end" I grinned. "Mr.Vegeta you say? Well im sorry but he's not here…come to think of it he rarely ever comes in unless madam president makes him" said the guard with a smile and then he walked back to his post. "Madam who?" I asked very confused "The chubby moron meant Bulma, Goku" said Krillin. "Oh that's what they call her here?" I asked. "Yeah it's all that formal stuff we never needed to get in to cause we were saving the world and getting by without zenny" said Krillin.

            We passed a few labs on our way to Bulmas office and all the scientist kept on looking up from there work to stare at us. I poked Krillin shoulder "What wrong buddy?" he asked me in an annoyed tone. "I'm sorry Krillin but the lab coat people are staring at us and I think they want to needle us!" I shouted shaking  at the though of my one true fear that's was a small piece of metal piercing my skin and sucking out my blood or putting in drugs or anything else. I could see in each window some type of medical tool and each looked like a torture weapon and I was starting to lose the color in my cheeks from the fear. "Calm down buddy, No ones gonna jab you with a needle today and quit looking in the lab windows I think you scare the scientist as much as they scare you" Krillin chuckled but I was still antsy about being near toughs nightmare tools of the medical trade. 

            We climbed a few flights of stairs because I wanted to exercise a lil before we got to Bulmas office which was on the sixth floor in the center of the capsule dome. I knocked on the door and was breathless from the run up stairs, but the others seemed just fine. Bulma opened the door looked at me all wide eyed and teary. "Goku Son! It's been a long time since I saw you!" she hugged me tight and saw that Krillin and Yamcha were behind me. "Hey you guys you never told me you were bring Goku with you or I would have told Vegeta and Trunks to be here" she said with a disappointed tone but was still grining. She dragged me in the office and hugged Krillin and Yamcha. "So Bulma you keep you're self busy around here?" asked Yamcha. "Well yeah my dad never seem's to run outta ideas for new Capsule Corp products, just the other day when he was watering his garden with my mom he came up with a capsule watering can robot that I think looks like Android 16"  she laughed. "That's kewl Bulma" said Yamcha laughing himself. "Goku what have you been doing lately…. Chichi seems to keep you on a short leash I'm surprised she let you come here". I scratched behind my head "She doesn't know that im away with these guy eheh" I sweat dropped. "What do you mean by that Goku?" she said tilting her head. "What my buddy means is that he's taking a vacation from his life at home and that Chichi doesn't know because she would stop him in his tracks because we all know how she is when it comes to Goku leaving the house" Krillin explained looking proud of himself. I sighed nodding to Krillins explanation. Bulma looked a bit stunned  but then she said "well that's great Goku im proud of you and im sure my veggie would be to if he were here!" she exclaimed doing that peace sign that you always see Mario do in the super Mario bothers games. "Hmm why don't we stop at my house so you guys can visit with Trunks and my parents?" she smirked. "Sure Bulma" I squeaked. 

             Bulma led us out a different way than we came, down her personal elevator that led underground and then up again in the parking lot. "Whao Bulma, I've never been in a elevator that could go sideways" I said cheerfully. She put her capsule car in her pocket and hoped in the back of Yamchas.  Krillin sat next to her and I sat up front again. I thought to myself "Oooh boy were going to G'eta's house!!". As we pulled out the chubby guard came out at stared at me. "Bulma could you fire him!" I whined. "Fire who?" she blinked confused. I pointed to the front door, but he was gone. "He was there a second ago!!" I stared wide eyed at the front door "Man that guy's creepy" I thought. "Goku are you feeling all right? It's not like you to see things….wait I take that back you do see things, but there in your imagination ; like when you had your heart virus you say the androids and when you were on planet Nameck you saw my husband..."I cut her off "HEY how the heck did you know that.." well chichi call me from time to time and tells me the most interesting stories that's why I missed seeing you so much you a barrel of fun tee hee" I didn't know if she was making fun of me or complementing the way I act so I just kept quiet. The others talked and talked but all I could think about was my very near reunion with the prince of my race, my veggie, "My" G'eta.

            Veggie's house was almost as big as Capsule Corp it's self and seeing it now brought back fond memories of the old days when me and G'eta would train on his lawn. That drove Bulma and her parent's crazy always having to repair anything we blew up. Hey this one time Bulma's dad had just bought this huge lawn gnome and it was put right of side of G'etas bedroom window and he swore the thing watched him at night, the  gnome wasn't even facing the house and everyone thought he was losing it even Bulma never saw the gnome do that. Then one night he had me sleep in the room with him, and then I said I saw glowing eyes outside the window and G'eta freaked and blasted a canyon in the front lawn and the scar on the earth from that still haven't healed. "MOM!" Bulma called and her mother ran out in the same outfit I had seen her in last, which was a tank top with pink and white stripes going around it and short blue jeans. She looked the same in her hair do as well like all toughs years ago and physically she hadn't changed much either she still had the habit of having her eyes closed  and well she was still Bulmas mom. "Yes Bulma dear?" she said in a cheery tone. "Mom, Yamcha and Krillin are here, and the brought Goku as well". Bulmas mother squinted her eye's at me "ah yes Goku your more handsome every time I see you… now when was that?, four years ago in the supermarket, you and chichi were out there with Gohan and little Goten, how are they by the way? hehe". "Chichi's just fine and Goten he's learning school stuff, Gohans growing up him and Videl have been seeing each other a lot lately and today is there first date" I grinned. "That sounds great Goku im happy for you, what about you two still up to no good in toughs bars in north city?" she asked with a smirk. "Mom why don't we talk about them inside?" urged Bulma.

            So we walked casually inside I sensed like mad for any hint of Vegeta but still there was nothing. Yamcha and Krillin talked over with Bulma and her mom the same tings they told me so I wondered off. The house was something out of a millionaire's magazine. There were maids and butlers all over the place and real old paintings on the wall and in some rooms really nice looking carpets that chichi would die to have, but that's not what interested me the most. It wasent  the fine things that the briefs owned it was the familier sent of g'eta all around the place espescialy near his bed room and the hall to the gravity chamber. Intoxicated by the smell an idea came to my mind. Maybe I could get his attention if I went super saiyan… yeah he would sense my ki right away a fly strait home from where ever he was. I clenched my fists and transformed the room I was in shook a little from the power of my golden aura. I smiled gleefully knowing at any moment G'eta would come flying out of nowhere. I did get some ones attention right away G'eta's boy Trunks, he came flying in the room. "Goku? Hey I haven't seen you in ages!" he paused. "Why did you transform?" the lavender hairs prince landed with a puzzled look on his face. I winced "Well Trunks I was just trying to get your father's attention eheh...". I powered down losing my golden aura. Trunks laughed "You think my dad will come running just cause he knows your hear Goku?". I frowned "I was hopeing he would". Trunks calmed himself "If you want to se my old man that badly try looking for him in the cliffs you guys first meet in, he likes to spend a lot of time there…I think its kind of boring though so I stay home". My eyes light up "REALLY TRUNKS!? THANKS!!" I hugged him and instant transmitioned myself and Trunks by mistake to the cliff's. "ack leggo of me!" Trunks pushed me away and then blinked and looked around."Hey how the heck did I?....GOKU!!, this is the last time I do you a favor!!" with that said he flew off. "SORRY!" I called out to him but he just flew faster.

            My heart felt like it was gonna jump out of my chest as I felt Veggie's ki for the first time in years. I flew over to the cliff that was a smashed up probably from the battle we had all toughs years ago. "G'eta!! Hey!" I called as I landed on the uneven ground. He turned to me and said "Kaka? Kakarot is that you?" he stared at me in disbelief. "Sure is! Whatcha doing out here Veggie?".  He rubbed his eye's "Just thinking about the old days Kaka" he took a few steps towards me I swallowed unsure of what to do now that I was face to face with him. Then he hugged me I was stunned and gladdened a ton of emotions swelled with in me. "I've missed you Kaka, I was hoping you'd leave that onna of yours and come to me sooner". "Huh leave chichi?" I said a little surprised "Are you telling me she let you come here all by yourself? That's not like her at all". He still held me in the hug tightly "G'eta I missed you to very much…and as for chichi ..." I sighed "she doesn't know im here". Veggie released me from the hug and held my shoulders "That's wonderful Kaka I never thought you had it in you but you have proved me wrong on many occasions". G'eta smirked and looked in to my eyes with his ebony ones. "G'eta? … im sorry for all the times I messed your pride up…" I frowned and he held my left cheek with his gloved hand "Kaka..thats all in the past I've gotten used to your special ability to better yourself beyond me" he grinned and then pulled me in for a kiss. At first I squirmed and tried stop him but my own feelings prevented me from stopping him and let him for the moment take control…

Authors note:: yes!! Finally they together in the middle of nowhere with there feelings bubbling to the surface heh I know I promised the moon and stars for this chapty but it was getting to long for its own good anyway the next one starts with this unexpected show of affection whats a savior of earth to do when the prince of his race wants him for his own lol review ppl =D


	4. The Calm Before The Chichi

Disclaimer:: I don't own dragon ball z ::sniffles:: 

Authors note:: Heya readers this next chapter may be  a little much for some to absorb that's why im warning you a head of time heh…. Now I know you've all been wondering what Veggie and Kakarot are going to get in to well im not so sure myself since I write this totally off the top of my head it's any thing goes. Well with out further babble from me I give you chapty 4!!....actually dun read!! If you are too young for sex this is a no no no to read _

                                                            The Calm Before The Chichi

            "G'eta smirked and looked in to my eyes with his ebony ones. "G'eta? … im sorry for all the times I messed your pride up…" I frowned and he held my left cheek with his gloved hand "Kaka..thats all in the past I've gotten used to your special ability to better yourself beyond me" he grinned and then pulled me in for a kiss. At first I squirmed and tried stop him but my own feelings prevented me from stopping him and let him for the moment take control…"

            I felt dizzy all over from his sudden act of love. "Kaka we are pure blooded saiyans….the only ones left in the universe…" he kissed me again and again after each phrase in his speech. "Yeah…. I know G'eta…" I ran my fingers through his tender spikes of hair that adorned his graceful head; he was the saiyan prince after all. I then felt a sting from reality. I pushed G'eta away softly "Veggie …we can't…do this…" I whimpered though I hated admitting it to him so soon I felt strongly for him, more so that I have in all the years I've known him and all I got in response to my plea was a shake of the princes head and another kiss that ran chill's down my spine. As I froze from his loving gesture he pulled back and said "Kaka what matters now is how we feel not how anyone else would… just us… we have nothing to fear from anyone on this mud ball of a planet, so kaka I implore you, just give in to what you feel and forget about all that makes you scared and want to hide in a corner like a mouse being hunted by a cat." He gave me his pride fully confident smirk. "G'eta……"  I became all misty eyed and embraced him close to me hearing him start to purr. This made me feel at ease. He lifted the shirt of my Gi right up and off me and I could feel a slight chill in the air. I lifted his shirt off him as well and gazed at his scared yet sexy figure and I noticed he was also staring at mine.

            G'eta removed his gloves and traced around my muscles with his index finger. I laughed from his touch and he hushed me and then put his head to my chest, the softness of his skin against mine was bliss his breathing running down my body like waves of steam. "Kaka i feel that you have gone soft … your not as hard and defined as your were back when we were fighting buu,…. Is it that onna of yours? Has she kept you from keeping yourself in top shape; that must have been…… torture" he chuckled to himself and before I could answer him he grabbed my saiyanhood "G'eta!" I cried out as he clutched tight. "is this what she has been controlling you with? My..my.. Your hard kaka" he said in a joyful tone. I blushed deeply. "G'eta?" I asked. "Kaka you don't have to say anything all you have to do is what your body wants… and it seems to me it's crying out for a mate. He squeezed a little and I winced in pain and some pleasure from his strong grip. "I bet your onna never knew how to use this properly" he said as I groaned. He then pulled my gi's pant down revealing a slightly wet saiyanhood and now I was really embarrassed. "Oh kaka was that to much for you to bare? He laughed. I punched him the shoulder playfully and he fell over grinning it looked like he was having a hell of a time. I sat down on the cold dusty floor and he pulled of my boots and I pulled off his and his spandex as well.  Now we were completely exposed to each other. I looked him over; his entire body was a monument to strength "Wow G'eta you look like you're loaded for bear!". He actually blushed for once and then crawled over on top of me and kissed me all heartedly. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around him.  He kissed me a few more times before leaving my lips and licking his own. He kissed and nipped a trail down my neck to my chest where he just licked all around my six pack muscles. I moaned from all the sensation he was giving to my chest it was like he knew every nook and cranny of my being. When he had done what he pleased with my mid section he came back up to meet my face with another kiss this one with his tongue penetrating my lips and playing around with my own. We played tongue war for what seem like hours, he was very persistent but my tongue right now was my strongest muscle in my body and I wasn't about to give him that satisfaction of complete dominance. Then he pulled out of our kiss and breathed heavily as if he had been badly beaten in battle. "Very impressive kaka and I thought you were all flab now" he laughed and I looked up at him with a sour face.  I hated being called flabby it hurt me deep inside making me feel like I was a slacker and a weakling, two things I never wanted any one to think of me as. "Aww Kaka don't let it get to you…… I'll get you back in shape and we can have the fun we used to have and more" he looked down in to my eye's and how could I not smile at his sad puppy dog expression. I rubbed his chest and kissed him and he began to purr in his cat like way. I felt bold now and reached my hand down his slender and bumpy chest to his saiyanhood and clutched it. He let out a yelp as I started stroking it in a soft tender way. After a minute he started to groan and I was feeling happy with myself for finally retuning some of the pleasure he had been giving me this whole time. I turned my prince over an took the dominant position and he smirked blushing. I kind of felt strange sitting there on top of him in the nude and I thought back to when we first meet in these very cliffs. Who knew we would be back together all these years later. He pushed his saiyanhood up against mine and I blinked fazed by his action" kakarot… let go all the way we have never done anything less in your lives lets not start now!" he commanded and I obeyed moved off him. He sat up and turned me around facing my back "G'eta what are you?" and then he trusted in to my special opening that I never knew what it was for before and nether did Chichi, when we made love she just like to play around with it and it made me feel all warm inside, but now veggie was using at as if it was…… a woman's opening. I moaned out in pleasure that I've never known before with each trust of his saiyanhood in to me, bringing me closer to something I had never done before. Our bodies were now drenched in sweat and each others scent's and our ki's were intertwined every thing like something out of a dream. I screamed out in pure ecstasy when it happened and he groaned as he released his seed with in me and …I came to my first vaginal orgasm that I had ever had in my life and it was all thanks to my prince.

            Hours went by like seconds as we rested next to each other both maxed out and fucked out of our minds. "G'eta…" I said exhaustedly. He looked over to me and said "yes kaka?". "I love you…" I said gazing in to his tearing up ebony eyes. "I love you to kaka" he said with a tear running down his cheek. I wiped it away with the little energy I had left and began to cry as well. We lay there for a few more minutes until I got the strength to get up. "kaka? Where are you going?" he whimpered wanting me to stay. I got dressed and turned to him and frowned "G'eta I cant live a lie I have to tell Chichi and set things strait, and before he could say a word I instant transmitioned myself back to my front lawn where I saw chichi putting up  the laundry… 

Auther note part 2:: im a evil lil veggie aint I lol argument time and punishment next time in chapty 5!! C  ya then


End file.
